


Cum stains and confessions

by UrAverageFanficLover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Confessions, Crushes, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Matsukawa Issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrAverageFanficLover/pseuds/UrAverageFanficLover
Summary: Mattsun and Makki confess their feelings for each other and then things get a little hot and heavy ;)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Cum stains and confessions

Notes; Makki is 6’0 and Mattsun is 6’2, so if the story says "taller boy" that means Matsukawa. :)  
This is also my first time writing smut, or a fanfic of any kind for that matter, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
Also hope it's not 2 hard 2 read since there r no paragraphs :/ Please comment if you have any suggestions or if you enjoyed it!  
Anyways on with the smut...

Hanamaki Takahiro loved his best friend. Not in the romantic way of course, at least that’s what he told himself. So why did he get that strange feeling whenever they would jokingly flirt around? When his gaze locked with Mattsun’s for a second too long, whenever they accidentally brushed hands while cleaning up their shared dorm, the time they had been playing around and Makki tripped, falling on top of Mattsun. Hanamaki pushed these feelings away, shrugging them off as “irrelevant, and unlikely to be returned”. “Makki, Makki, earth to Makki'' Matsukawa called from across the room, pulling Hanamaki away from his thoughts and back to reality. “You alright? You zoned out for quite a while there” Mattsun questioned, a hint of concern in his voice. Getting up from the table where he was studying, he made his way to the couch and sat down besides Makki. “Oh yeah sorry I just had a few things on my mind” The pink haired boy replied casually. “Hmm well if you wanna talk about it I’m here to listen'' Said the dark haired boy. “No, no don’t worry about it, it’s really not that important'' Hanamaki rambled, the tips of his ears blushing pink. “Oh?, It seems quite important to me” Matsukawa grinned smugly, clearly noticing this. “Does Hiro have a little crush on someone?” He smirked. Makki’s eyes grew wide, surprised at the fact his friend was able to read him so well. ‘It’s now or never’ he thought. “Mattsun'' He said, suddenly serious. “Go on,” Matsukawa said, pressing him to continue. “I like you, Issei'' Hanamaki mumbled, averting his eyes from Mattsun’s. He fiddled with his hands while he waited for a reply. “Well why didn’t you say so earlier?” Mattsun said suddenly, causing Makki to gasp, a blush lining his cheeks. “Be serious Issei'' He frowned, punching his best friend lightly in the shoulder. “I’m being completely serious Hiro” Was the reply as the dark haired boy reached out to turn Makkis face towards him. “I really do like you, Hanamaki Takahiro”. Makki swallowed nervously, unsure what came next. Matsukawa made the first move, leaning closer to Hanamaki until their faces were only inches apart. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered into Makkis lips, his breath hot against the delicate flesh. “Please do” Makki returned. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, slow at first but progressing into something more fiery and passionate. Matsukawa’s tongue nipped at the pink haired boy's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Seemingly reluctant at first, but then Hanamaki gave in, parting his lips slightly to give Mattsun what he wanted. The dark haired boy's tongue searched the cavern of Makkis mouth, in a fight for dominance. Takahiro broke away first, panting, drawing a string of saliva away with him. “God you’re beautiful Makki” Issei said, fully taking in the boy in front of him. Makki blushed. “I’ve wanted us to do that for so long,” he admitted. “You don’t say,” Matsukawa replied, the same smug look returning to his face from earlier. “I thought you had been acting differently lately” Mattsun explained, “I’m pleased to be the thing that’s keeping you up at night” He finished with a sly grin. “Don’t think for a second I didn’t hear you moan my name from your room the other night. “Y, y, you heard that?” Makki stuttered, growing embarrassed. “Well, I’m sure you can make me moan louder than that,” He said boldly, his past embarrassment forgotten. “That sounds awfully like a challenge, Hiro, are you sure you know what you’re getting into?” “Mm” Makki murmured with a small nod. “Come on then,” Issei said, pulling his friend by the wrist and down the hallway into his bedroom. The dark haired boy shut the door behind them before proceeding to yank his shirt over his head. He pushed the shorter boy onto the bed, climbing on top of him and pinning his arms above his head, before pulling Hanamaki’s shirt off as well. Matsukawa captured Makki with his strong gaze, his deep brown eyes roaming the boy beneath him and his toned body, making Makki feel weak with excitement. “Are you definitely sure you want this?” He asked, pausing for a second to let Makki answer. “Yes, I’m more than sure” the pink haired boy said hurriedly. At his words Mattsun moved back to what he was previously doing, he removed Makki’s pants and then his own, leaving them both in only their boxers. His eyes made their way back to Makki’s as he moved one hand down to palm the shorter boy through his boxers, keeping the other hand strongly gripped on Makkis wrists. The pink haired boy whimpered at the contact and Mattsun used that to his advantage, swooping down in a rush to connect their lips for another kiss. This one wasn’t as slow and sweet as the previous, but still filled with the same fire and passion that made it so perfect. The taller boy removed his hand from Makkis length and up to his chest where he used his long slim fingers to trace one of Makkis nipples. He grinned at the panting boy below him and dipped down to suck on the pink bud. Every now and then he would nip it lightly, with just enough pressure to make Makki moan out in pleasure. He worked his way down the squirming boy's torso scattering kisses and dark hickies all over it. “Issei please stop with the teasing already and get to it” Matsukawa ignored this and attacked Makkis nipple again, this time biting it harder. He palmed Hanamaki again and could feel the boy getting harder with every touch. “Please fuck me” Makki moaned out, his last bit of dignity being forgotten, just like their clothes on the floor. “Someone's needy” Came the reply from a smirking Mattsun. He quickly stretched an arm out to retrieve the lube and condoms he kept in the dresser beside his bed. “Gotta stay prepared” He chuckled. He loosened his grip on Makki’s wrists as he pulled off both the boy's underwear and his own. Makki hissed as he felt his member come in sudden contact with the air. The cap of the lube bottle was opened and a generous amount was squirted onto one of Matsukawa's fingers before he dragged it over Makkis hole. The lubed finger felt cold but welcoming as it slowly pressed into the pink haired boy's ass. Makki took a deep breath and let himself relax. It made its way in and out until Mattsun decided it was right to add another. A second finger was lubed and inserted, curling slightly to feel around for his prostate. The dark haired boy knew when he found the sweet spot as the other let out a drawn out moan as he grinded down on the fingers. “Ngughh right there, more more” the pink haired boy moaned. A third finger was added at this request, scissoring and stretching him out till he could no longer bear it. Matsukawa removed the three fingers and began putting a condom on his hardened member. Feeling empty from the loss of the fingers, Makki looked up at Mattsun with a pout. “Hold on a moment, babe” Matsukawa said, spreading lube all over his 8 inches of cock. He bent down to give one final kiss to Makkis swollen lips. “If you feel uncomfortable at any moment we can stop” the taller boy reassured him. Hanamaki gave a half hearted nod in return as Matsukawa pressed the tip of his length into Makkis hole. Tears pooled at the corners of the pink haired boy's eyes as took all of Mattsun in. Once Matsukawa was sure he was entirely in he stopped for a moment to let Makki readjust. “Fuck Makki you’re so tight around my cock” He groaned. Matsukawa began thrusting into Hanamaki, gradually picking up the pace till he had a steady rhythm going. He pulled out abruptly before slamming back in hitting Makkis prostate with full force. “Mmmm aughhh” A delicious moan escaped his lips, in turn causing Matsukawa to let out a low groan upon hearing it. “You’re doing so great, Hiro, taking me like this''. Until now Hanamaki wasn’t aware he had a praise kink, but hearing Issei say something like that got him even more turned on. “Thank you daddy”. The corners of Matsukawa’s lips quirked upwards into a small smirk as he heard Takahiro use the dirty name. Makki started to reach a hand down to his neglected cock, desperate to relieve it and reach his climax. Watching this, Mattsun’s own hand snaked down to knock Makkis away before wrapping it around the pink haired boy’s length, “Let me take care of that for you” He said, almost lovingly. He moved his hand up and down the shorter boy's cock, which was just shy of 8 inches, and started jerking him off. “Uahhh'' Hanamaki let out a final moan as Mattsun slammed his member into him with more aggression than before, pushing them both over the limit and causing them to cum simultaneously. Makki felt warmth flood his insides as Matsukawa came into the condom. Mattsun finished thrusting as they rode out their orgasms, before pulling out slowly in order to not hurt Hanamaki. He tied up the condom and threw it into a nearby bin, collapsing back onto the bed next to a panting Makki. “We should do that again sometime” the shorter boy said, between breaths. “Definitely” agreed Matsukawa, as he tossed an arm over Makkis shoulders and pulled his duvet up over them. He knew he’d have to clean these sheets the next morning but such thoughts didn’t matter to him at that moment. All that mattered was being there with Makki. Within minutes of lying down the pair had fallen asleep. 


End file.
